


暴风眼

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Spoilers, wordcount:1342
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 他的眼里席卷着风暴。男孩儿无措地低头，抽噎着跪了下来。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透警告（？）

 

 

_Life is so beautiful that death has fallen in love with it, a jealous possessive love that grabs at what it can._

_Life of Pi_

 

不管多少次，男孩儿被对方触碰的时候还是会感到难以抗拒的颤栗。细小的颤抖顺着脊椎慢慢上沿，霸道地占有每一块骨节，爬过后背，窜上脸颊，令他头皮发麻，两腿打软。

男人低头靠在他的耳边，炙热的吐息蹭过他苍白的耳垂，低语：“你知道你该做什么，Credence。”

仿佛与生俱来的本能，他不想让男人失望。

Graves大部分时候都很温柔。男孩儿却总有一种难以言述的直觉，男人的温柔只是某种表象。有一种压抑却汹涌的黑暗在这温柔的水面之下蠢蠢欲动。就像有时候，对方的呼吸冰冷粘稠，严厉的双眼里有风暴酝酿。

男人的舌头舔上Credence手心狰狞的伤口，舌苔刺激得伤口一阵阵隐秘收缩，他细细尖叫，却不敢把手抽回。Graves的低语像融化的粘腻硬糖，密密地覆盖在他浮沉的意识之上，带着疼惜，却又仿佛是高高在上的口吻说道：“哦，小可怜。”

Graves抬起眼睛，盯着少年苍白的脸庞，看着他的眼中渐渐含上泪水，指尖滑过鼓胀的疤痕，所过之处只留下平滑光洁的皮肤。

“你看，疼痛是你最不需要担心的问题。”

Credence鼓起勇气，颤颤巍巍的抽回手掌，试图抚摸男人灰白的头发。下一秒却被桎梏了手臂，男人粗暴地翻过他的身体，野蛮地压上他的屁股，一举贯穿。

可怜的Credence，总是在错误的时候激起对方压抑的风暴。

虽然在他的记忆里，Graves大部分时候都是十分的温柔，他的声音沙哑饱含湿度，吐息也是温热的，眼神里盛着光。他替他疗伤，鼓励他，安抚他。男人是他唯一的依靠。这种紧密的不可分割，甚至给了Credence原谅他的理由。尽管他会在男孩儿的身上留下淤痕和血污，就像所有事情开始的时候那样。一切结束后Graves又会抱着他告诉他——“嘘，疼痛是你最不要担心的问题。”

他亲吻男孩儿的脸颊，嘴唇压在青白的皮肤上想要留下难以泯灭的占有痕迹。

 

“服从我，Credence。”有时候男人会这样冷冰冰的命令。

男孩儿跪在他的面前，抽噎着，哆嗦着嘴唇去够他的阴茎。内心深处，他想要尝到对方的味道。Credence使出浑身解数取悦沉默的男人，可他太过紧张，吞吐时胀大的头部深深戳进他的喉咙，窒息中男孩儿用力推开对方，跪伏在地上发出撕心裂肺的咳嗽声。

Graves冷酷地看着他，语调没有一丝感情：“无用至极。”

Credence眼前发黑，喉咙口还留着甜腥的味道，他用模糊的视线努力辨认男人脸上的神色，到底是厌恶还是恶心。最终男人消失在一阵黑色的风旋之中。天色发暗，不远处的街道上行人神色匆匆。

 

他回到家中，Mary Lou命令他解开皮带。被抽打手心的时候他回忆起下午男人在他身上留下的触感，可耻地硬了起来。他深深的低下头，咬紧嘴唇。Modesty躲在楼梯拐角探出一只无神的眼睛，Credence对上她的目光，女孩着迷地看着从他手心滴下的深红色，嘴角扬起一个恶毒的胜利微笑。

他有病，可没人来宽恕他。

 

当Newt找到他的时候，他蜷缩在地铁口的台阶上，裹着黑色外套，无声地流着眼泪。站在黑暗的暴风眼里时，他只感到极度的平静。他在城市的钢筋铁骨中发泄他的仇恨、癫狂和自我放弃，发泄过去无数次被Graves鞭挞的疼痛和厌恶，所有的情感得到了理所应当的消耗。最后Newt拯救了他，找到了他，把他抱进自己的行李箱，给他疗伤，和他说话，并不在意他的反应。大部分时候Credence只是看着他，沉默地抗拒对方的一切好意。他不需要被拯救，也不需要得到宽恕。

 

他想起被Graves肆虐的时光越来越少，尽管有些夜里他似乎还能在耳边听见过去那些隐秘的低语和欲望。白天，更多的时候他选择坐着，看巨型蜣螂来来回回不辞辛劳地推着粪球。看那个叫Newt的高挑男人照顾他从未见过的神奇生物。他开始回应Newt的问题，开始学会小心翼翼的对视，他的目光惊惶得像暴风雨里扑打的蝴蝶。

 

直到一天，他裹紧大衣低头走过灰暗的街道。迎面一个瘦削的高个子身影与他擦肩而过。Credence Barebone被一阵许久未曾体会的心悸击中，他听见那个身影低低说道：“我叫Grindelwald。”

——“记得我吗？”

 

Credence最终明白，他从未得到宽恕。

 

完


End file.
